


Keeping Secrets Safe (Every Move We Make)

by mccolfer



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Zodiac signs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mccolfer/pseuds/mccolfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil's away in Florida and Dan tries to entertain himself by looking through some lame zodiac twitter account and ends up getting in way over his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Secrets Safe (Every Move We Make)

**Author's Note:**

> This started out being a fluffy fic about the fact that Dan and Phil's signs are compatible then it suddenly got angsty idk it's Dan's fault.
> 
> General Disclaimer: I don't know Dan and Phil personally and this story is just based off of fictionalized versions of a character that I have interpreted from their public personas.
> 
> The title is from an [original song from Glee](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RWtkqvOwMvI) which, okay listen, it's not that bad of a song and it's actually such a good representation of Dan and Phil's relationship. Also most of these tweets came from [this](https://twitter.com/ZodiacFacts) twitter account but some of them I just randomly searched on twitter.

**Isn’t it like 4 am back in London?**

**um,, stfu**

**Dan go to sleep**

**ugh but it’s dark and i’m alone**

**So you’re just not gonna go to sleep until the sun comes up?**

**fight me**

**Well it’s night time here so I’m going to go to bed like a normal person I hope you do the same**

**don’t leave me i’m bored**

**Go to sleep**

Dan pouts at his phone screen but he knows there’s no use arguing. Phil is strict when he needs to be. He hates when his best friend leaves him to go on stupid family vacations in Florida. He’s never lived on his own before and days like this remind him why.

Maybe he should just take the Lesters up on their standing offer for Dan to vacation with them. Martyn always takes his girlfriend... Then Dan remembers why he doesn’t take them up on that offer. It toes that line that he and Phil can’t seem to avoid crossing.

Wow, 4 in the morning is not the time to be thinking about _that_. Dan unlocks his phone, desperate for some kind of distraction. He exits the Messages app, knowing full well that none of his friends are awake and there’s no way in hell Phil will keep talking to him. He swipes through his apps, searching for something. None of his dumb games are appealing to him. Finally, Dan settles on opening Twitter.

He scrolls through his timeline, careful not to interact with anything. The fans will definitely notice if he’s favoriting stuff at 4 in the morning, the creepy bastards. Then something catches his eye. It’s some random person he follows retweeting one of those stupid zodiac accounts.

**#Sagittarius + #Virgo: Best Villain Duo**

Dan rolls his eyes. It’s kind of stupid, the whole horoscope bullshit, but sometimes it’s fun. He clicks on the icon attached to the tweet and brings up the account. Dan tries to remember his sign, he knows he looked it up before.

He exits the Twitter app and opens his Google app, searching for “zodiac dates”. Dan honestly can’t believe he’s doing this. The first website shows him a chart that has the sign names, symbols, dates, and characteristics. He searches for June.

**Gemini May 21 - June 20 Communication, Indecision, Inquisitive, Intelligent, Changeable**

Dan snorts at the characteristics, “Okay, true,” He mumbles to himself.

He closes out of the Google app and heads back to Twitter, scrolling through the tweets to find Gemini ones.

**Bad habit that a #Gemini has: Reading someone’s text and responding back hours later because they get distracted easily.**

**As a #Gemini your desire is to do things differently and won't see it as an inconvenience to others.**

Dan can’t believe how true some of these tweets are. Who knew the stars are actually so accurate?

**#Gemini: Even though you think they're not listening they will remember everything you said.**

**A #Gemini Biggest Dislike: Being constantly reminded of all the mistakes they made.**

He laughs bitterly, having war flashbacks to all his stupid formspring answers back in 2009 that the fans still love bring back. He was trying so hard to be cool back then, he wanted attention so bad. Now he’d do almost anything to get some of that attention to go away.

**What a #Gemini wants: Exploring the world and someone that can make them laugh.**

**How a #Gemini say I love you: They do it in a joking manner at first, but when they say it just know they really mean it.**

**More than anything a #Gemini needs a partner with a sense of humor and doesn't try to control them.**

**As a #Gemini you need your lover to provide you with consistency and bring your life into perspective.**

Dan almost blushes while reading the romantic ones, but he can’t deny how true they are. He can, however, deny that he’s ever met someone who fits those exact parameters. _That’s_ something he really doesn’t need to think about at 4:30 in the morning.

He can hear the birds chirping outside his window, but he can’t seem to stop scrolling through this account.

**As a #Gemini no one is going to love you better than: Aquarius**

Huh... Does he know anyone who’s an Aquarius? He opens up his Google app again and clicks on “zodiac dates” in his recent searches, going back to the website with the chart.

**Aquarius January 20 - February 18**

The only relevant date that comes to mind is January 30th. Whose birthday is that? Dan knows he remembered it for a reason. Ugh, he’s such crap at remembering shit. He closes the app and scrolls through his phone looking for the Calendar app.

Finally, he finds it shoved into a group of other useless apps and he finds that yes, he does have an event set up for January 30th, thank god. He clicks it and an empty schedule comes up, with a blue title at the top.

**Phil’s Birthday**

There’s a balloon emoji and a confetti emoji attached to it.

Well, isn’t this something?

Dan returns to Google, going over the characteristics of Aquarius again. Just because Dan’s a stereotypical Gemini doesn’t mean everyone’s is accurate. Maybe the stars fucked up.

**Knowledge, Humanitarian, Serious, Insightful, Duplicitous**

Dan hums thoughtfully to himself. Well. This means nothing. The zodiac stuff is bullshit anyway, right?

Right.

He goes back to Twitter and starts looking through some of the Aquarius stuff. Just… for research… science...

**Weird But Cool: #Aquarius**

**Seems like a sweetheart but can be an asshole: #Aquarius.**

**Trust that trying to change an #Aquarius won't work.**

Dan laughs, “So true…”

Now he’s actually kind of glad Phil isn’t home to hear him laughing and talking to himself in the early hours of the morning.

**One of an #Aquarius greatest strength is being original.**

He scoffs, thinking about all the video ideas people have stolen from Phil. He can’t believe how amazing his best friend’s mind is sometimes.

**#Aquarius: You will take discussions as far as you need in order to get your mind at peace.**

**#Aquarius: Trust them to give you the best advice in the most adverse situations. They are among the most creative people in the world.**

**An #Aquarius teaches us the importance of being ourselves and to never let go of a good opportunity.**

Dan’s smile fades as he thinks back to when he was struggling with university and considering dropping out. Phil was one of the main reasons Dan found the courage to drop the safety net and try to follow his dreams. It sounds so fucking cheesy but look where he is now.

He continues looking through the account, now checking out some of the Aquarius tweets as well as Gemini. Every once in a while, the account does relationship posts, but they don’t really interest Dan as he doesn’t know anyone’s signs but his own and Phil’s.

Then one catches his eye.

**#Aquarius + #Gemini: You two stay teaching each other new skills and definitely have a strong mental connection.**

“Oh,” Well, it was true.

The sun is coming out but Dan can’t seem to stop scrolling, now on a mission. It takes him five minutes to find another.

**#Gemini + #Aquarius: This is a fairly rare match where you can be both best friends and lovers at the same time**

This time Dan does blush. He bitterly remembers when he was trying to distract himself from thinking about that.

Before he can really think straight, he’s clicking on the magnifying glass at the top of his screen, opening up the search page.

**gemini aquarius**

He regrets it as soon as the tweets start showing up.

**The Best Kisser for a #Gemini: Aquarius**

**They have the best phone conversations: #Gemini and #Aquarius**

**An #Aquarius Biggest Supporter: Gemini**

**As a #Gemini Your Guardian Angel: Aquarius**

They’re all cheesy as hell, yet so _fucking_ true. Dan kind of wants to remove his eyeballs so he would just stop looking.

**#Gemini + #Aquarius: You two will build a romance on a strong foundation of friendship. Best friends and Lovers.**

Fuck.

“Fuck,” Dan says, “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,”

He quickly wipes his Twitter search history and closes out of the app and locks his phone. He contemplates throwing his phone but ultimately decides the dramatics aren’t worth risking his pristine phone screen. What he needs to do is go to sleep. It’s now 5:49 in the morning and he’s sitting here putting actual weight on dumbass zodiac astrology nonsense.

**Hey I’m waiting for my flight home entertain me**

Dan stares down at the text notification from Phil. After he finally fell asleep at around 6, he slept until around noon, effectively ruining any semblance of a sleep schedule he previously had. Then he spent the rest of the day watching sad movies and trying to avoid any train of thought headed for where he was last night. Or rather... this morning.

**i thought you weren’t coming home until thursday**

**Maybe I missed you**

What.

Again, Dan stares wordlessly down at his phone, trying to make sense of the words Phil was sending him.

**Just kidding my mum and dad accidentally booked us for five days instead of a week. Did I not tell you?**

**no you must have forgotten**

**Well I’ll be home in about 10 hours**

**Unless you don’t want me to come back :(**

**shut up u spork of course i want you to come back**

**who else is going to keep me from going crazy**

Dan regrets sending the messages immediately, even tries to quickly switch to airplane mode and get the message to fail so he can delete it and pretend he never typed it. That was some bullshit he would have said to Phil in 2009, and that’s not them anymore.

**Dan are you good?**

“Shit,” Dan mutters to himself, shaking his head.

**yeah ignore that it was a joke i’m fine**

Phil doesn’t reply for a while and Dan breathes out a sigh of relief and tosses his phone onto the couch cushion next to him. Maybe his flight finally came and Dan can just not talk to him for nine hours. Talking to his best friend was kind of the opposite of what he needed to avoid those certain thoughts he’s been trying to avoid since last night.

It’s so fucking stupid that Dan can’t get those dumb zodiac accounts out of his head. Everything he finds himself doing he compares to what they said Geminis do. It’s ridiculous how stereotypical he is. How the hell the fucking star determined his personality, he’ll never know. He tried to convince himself that it was just the way the tweets were worded, they were vague enough that anyone could relate to them in some way. But then he looked at some of the other signs and they barely sounded like him at all. Not the way the Gemini ones did.

Dan was shocked when his phone lit up, indicating a new message from Phil. Because apparently fate truly did want him and Phil to be together, even in this very moment.

**Do you want me to call you?**

**no i’m fine i promise**

**I'm just saying if something is wrong you know you can talk to me right?**

**We both know how you get when you bottle stuff up**

**phil honestly just leave it okay**

There's a significant lull before Phil replies with a dissatisfied emoji. Dan sets his phone down and places his head in his hands.

It's so stupid that he's even _considering_ this. He decided to kill off any chance of his and Phil's romantic relationship a couple years ago for a reason. There would be too much on the line if things were to go wrong

But would things _ever_ go wrong? What's going to be the harm if they start kissing, really? They're basically already dating anyway. It's not just their fans who think they're dating. They've had countless strangers assume and get all flustered when they deny it. Phil's family treats him just like they treat Martyn's girlfriend. Even Dan's grandmother constantly calls Phil his boyfriend, no matter how many times he corrects her. The only time they leave the house is when they're going somewhere together. They've known each other for six years and spend so much time together but still manage to miss when the other isn't around. Their professional and social lives are irreversibly tied together.

Dan sighs to himself. It's not hard for him to slip back into that state of mind where kissing Phil is an option. He's tried so hard to repress it, but it never really goes away.

He knows that in ten hours Phil is going to walk through their flat's door and his hair is going to be all floppy and he's going to be wearing his glasses and a cozy sweater. He knows he's going to complain in his groggy plane voice about how dreary and cold London is in comparison to Florida. He knows that Phil will say that London is better though because Dan's there then he'll laugh it off like it's a joke, but they both know it's true. He knows that Phil will look at him like he wants to hug him but he won't ever do it because they've silently mutually agreed that hugs mean too much. He knows that they'll both pretend they're not tired so they can make up for lost time and sit through a couple episodes of whatever they're watching at the time before passing out on the couch.

Dan knows that at any point in that exchange he could decide to kiss Phil and nothing would change, but also  _everything_ would change.

He can't decide if it would make everything better or worse if they just stopped pretending they don't like each other.

When Phil stumbles through the door of their flat hours later, Dan is passed out on the couch, having worn himself out with anxiety. He smiles warmly at his best friend, Phil has missed him more than he'll ever be able to admit.

Then Dan stirs, as if he can feel Phil's presence in the room, his eyes slowly opening and barely processing the man in front of him.

"Hey," Phil says quietly.

"Mmm, hey," Dan replies, stretching his arms above his head. "Wouldn't it be crazy if we kissed?"

Phil pauses, trying to take in what Dan just said. Maybe his head is still foggy from the nine hour flight. "...What?"

"What?"

"What did you just say, Dan?"

Dan looks confused, mussing his slowly curling brown locks, "What _did_ I just say?"

"Well, I _think_ you said, 'wouldn't it be crazy if we kissed?' and yeah, it would be," Phil hesitates, trying to read Dan's face. "especially because we definitely agreed that wasn't an option."

"Have you ever read your horoscope, Phil?"

Phil narrows his eyes at the abrupt subject change, "What does that have to do with this?"

" _Everything_!"

Phil slowly sits down next to Dan in his sofa crease, looking concerned, "You are okay, right?"

Dan rolls his eyes aggressively, "Yes."

"Then what in the world are you talking about?"

"Did you know that our signs are incredibly compatible?"

"Our... signs?"

"Like, our zodiac signs. Like... horoscopes and shit."

"Oh, well, I don't know, all that stuff is kind of... out there. You know?"

"Yeah," Dan lets out an exaggerated scoff, "Of course,"

"Maybe we should just get to bed," Phi suggests, trying desperately to retain some form of sanity.

A sudden wave of confidence crashing over Dan and overrides his critical thinking skills. "Or maybe we should kiss."

"Dan..." Phil replies cautiously.

"I know we decided against it like three years ago, but it's like... that was three years ago. And since then neither of us has made a move to date anyone else, or even attempt to be independent from each other. Quite the opposite really. We're closer than I think we've ever been. I just don't see where this could go wrong!"

"You and I _both_ know where it can go wrong, Dan." Phil has put up his walls again, speaking purely in a professional manner. Dan _hates_ it. He _hates_ when Phil acts like they're business partners. Even though they _are_.

"What's the point of life if you're not taking risks? YOLO, am I right?" Dan chuckles awkwardly, trying to lighten the mood.

Phil looks at him dubiously, "Are you sure you're alright?"

" _Stop_ asking me that!"

"I just need to know you're in a good state of mind to be making such a rash decision."

"Okay, can you turn off Professional Phil for a _second_ and stop acting like we aren't both in love with each other?"

Phil surges forward, grabbing Dan's face and harshly connecting their mouths, full on teeth clacking and everything. Dan replies just as intensely, giving this kiss his all. Because this kiss is _everything_. The last time they kissed was when they officially broke up three years ago and Dan has been starving ever since, and he didn't even know it.

Phil stops the kiss almost as quickly as he initiated it. Resting his head against Dan's forehead, he tries to calm his beating heart. "You've always been a real determined bastard."

Dan can't help the giggle that bubbles out of his throat when Phil swears. But then Phil is giggling too and they're both just inches away from each other with toothy grins across their faces.

Dan closes the gap to give Phil another chaste kiss, eager to make up for what he's been missing for years.

"What even brought this on?" Phil asks when they finally break apart.

Dan laughs his dumb hyena laugh, "Our _signs_ , Phil."

"Are you serious?"

"Listen,"

**Author's Note:**

> #spon reblog this on [tumblr](http://plantedphil.tumblr.com/post/130528249727/keeping-secrets-safe-every-move-we-make) and follow me while you're at it then follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/mccolfer) to see me tweet a bunch of bullshit.


End file.
